


Sweet Thing

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Daryl walks in on Reader pleasuring herself and tells her how to pleasure herself in front of him. Smut. Smut. Smut.Summary: The Reader has a thing for Daryl. Daryl is the very reluctant leader of the Sanctuary and has a thing for her too. He catches the Reader in the showers pleasuring herself to the thought of him one day. He just can’t help himself and brings her to his trailer on the edge of the property. He makes her pleasure herself in front of him, needing her to get used to being loud and uninhibited with him. Daryl admits he would love to have her around more and naughty, loving, smut ensues…Era: Season 9 when Rick puts Daryl in charge of the Sanctuary. There is an underlying theme which explores Daryl’s frustration with running this place that he absolutely hates. Also, the reader is new to the Sanctuary and wasn’t there when he was in the cell.





	Sweet Thing

You looked over at the man that Rick had put in charge since the capture of Negan, Daryl Dixon. He was ordering everyone around, making sure that everything was running smoothly, as he had been doing since he had arrived. You had been brought to the Sanctuary a few months after Daryl supposedly had escaped. You had heard all of the stories about how Negan broke him down. But that wasn’t the man you saw in him. He was strong, resolved, and he always knew what he was doing. Everyone took orders from him with ease, because they knew he knew what he was doing.

You loved how dominant he was and sometimes at night you would think about him and touch yourself until you came at the thought of him all over you. You found him absolutely gorgeous and that glare of his made you weak in the knees, every time he looked your way. You had been given the task of tending to the gardens, along with a few others. You were weeding the garden on your hands and knees when his shadow was cast over you. You turned and looked up at him, from your awkward position, the sun blocking most of him from your eyes. You squinted, trying to see that gorgeous face of his, putting your hand up to your forehead to shield the sun.

“Hey, Daryl,” you said, your heart skipping a beat at his close proximity and his glare directed at you.

He looked away, looking uncomfortable for a split second before looking back at you with hard, resolved, eyes.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said, his voice breaking a little when he said your name.

He put his hands on his hips and focused on the garden as he started to speak.

“How’s it comin’ Y/N? We’ve got people who need food,” he said, looking back over at you.

You looked back at the garden, kneeling back on your knees and wiping the sweat of your brow as you looked down at the crops below you.

“The tomatoes and cucumbers are doing great. We could use some hands picking the harvest. The corn had a little trouble at first, but it’s rising, slowly but surely,” you said, sneaking a peek up behind you at him again.

Good lord, he had the most gorgeous body you had ever seen. You tried not to roam it, even though you desperately wanted to and focused your eyes on his.

He nodded looking over the amazing garden that you had created in just a few weeks with harsh satisfaction.

“Good. It looks good. I’ll send some people over to help you start harvesting the food,” he said.

“Thanks, Daryl,” you said, your voice turning slightly softer as you said his name, looking up at him with a happy smile.

He looked down at you and noticed. He shifted uncomfortably for a second before he nodded at you, his hard eyes staring into your for just a second before turning and walking away.

The truth was you had entered his thoughts more than Daryl was comfortable with. You were always there, with the backdrop of the place he loathed. But there you were with that beautiful smile and those innocent eyes. He hated being back here; he wanted to hate it. But every time he saw you, he had to fight feelings he hadn’t felt for anyone in a long time.

So, he tried to limit his time with you. He was in charge, it was his job, that was it. At least that’s what he tried to convince himself of.

But in his mind? In his mind, he had you doing things that made him cum to the thought of you nearly every night. And sometimes late at night, he wondered what it would be like to have you in his life for real.

Little did he know you had the same thoughts about him. You couldn’t help but relieve yourself at night to the thought of him. You had not felt this way about a man in forever and he was certainly an amazing man.

You sighed and watched him swiftly walk away from you and went to work beginning to harvest the crops. Soon, as Daryl had promised, a few others came along to help you. You loaded it all up and brought crate after crate of veggies to the food storage area. You thanked everyone when you were finally done and looked up at the sky, noticing dusk as it rolled in with its beautiful pink and purple hues. You looked over and noticed Daryl talking to Eugene, glancing over at you for just a second when he felt his eyes on you before turning his attention back to the man in front of him.

You wiped your brow, your gloves covered in dirt as you did. This smeared mud all across your forehead.

“Shit,” you muttered when you noticed this, trying to wipe it clean, only to smear more of it around.

You decided to use your weekly shower privilege to clean up after the hard-working day. You walked over to Daryl to ask permission, which is what most of the workers had to do.

“Sorry to interrupt. But I was wondering if it’s alright that I use my shower for the week now?” you asked, looking over at him with those beautiful, innocent, eyes he loved so much.

He cleared his throat, trying to fight his already growing hardon at the thought. It was this time of the week again? He asked himself, internally growing at how hard the thought of you all soaking wet and touching yourself was. He forced his eyes to yours and nodded, staying silent as his inner thoughts went crazy.

You smiled and nodded politely back to Daryl and then to Eugene before turning to walk away toward the showers.

Eugene followed Daryl’s eyes, which followed you with a look in his eye that every man knew.

“I do reckon I’d be careful with that one…Doesn’t seem like she’s like the rest…” Eugene said, watching you walk away with appreciation.

Daryl looked over at Eugene and noticed, shoving his shoulder a little until his eyes came back Daryl’s.

Eugene nodded apologetically and put his hands up in surrender.

Daryl huffed, looking back at you walking away again.

“Yeah, that’s for sure,” he said as if to himself.

He nodded goodbye to Eugene and walked back into the Sanctuary trying to avoid the thoughts of you sudsing up in the water. He tried to focus on the people and place around him. But that just frustrated him. The only thing that ever made him escape this place was you. He found himself walking down the long hallway, ignoring everyone who was trying to talk to him. He swiftly strode through them all and down to the next level, taking a right and walking down until his hand was on the shower room’s handles.

He looked over and noticed you had flipped the sign to, “Occupied,” and he could smell the fresh scent of the soap as he slowly pulled the door open. He slipped inside, looking down at the handle a second as he breathed in the humid air.

Shit. Why was he here? He shouldn’t be. He thought to himself as he stared at his hands still on the handles, listening to the water hit the floor in a steady stream behind him. He was about to walk back out when he heard you start moaning loudly to yourself.

“Ooh…Oh, fuck…” you moaned, rubbing your pussy up and down under the warm water against the concrete wall behind you.

“Shit…Yeah…” you whimpered, starting to fuck yourself with more urgent need.

Fuck. Daryl thought, bringing his hand down to grip his cock a few times as it screamed at him. Were you really fucking yourself? A sweet thing like you? He couldn’t overcome his curiosity and his cock. He turned and slowly walked down the few rows of stalls until he peeked over and saw you.

You had your eyes closed; your back arched up onto the wall as your fingers fucked your pussy with urgent need. Your hips rocked up and down faster and faster, meeting your fingers as they thrust into you. Your eyes were closed with a look of pure desire on your face as you fucked yourself under the warm waterfall.

“Oh… fuck… Daryl… Mmmm…” you whispered, rocking your pussy up and down your fingers faster, feeling your high coming as you imagined him giving it to you.

“Shit,” Daryl said, completely surprised that this was all for him.

You quickly opened your eyes, your fingers slowing down inside you as you locked eyes with Daryl. He had now walked out into full sight, his hand holding firmly onto his clothed cock, which was so hard and screaming at him for relief after the show he had just witnessed.

“Oh my god…I’m so sorry…” you said, quickly pulling your fingers out of yourself and turning around toward the faucet of the shower, rinsing yourself off.

You looked over after another few seconds, completely humiliated he had seen you. He was standing there as if he was frozen, the look on his face was shock and awe as he took you in. You noticed something new in his eyes that you had never seen before for you, interest. You smiled sweetly and slowly turned back around, feeling bold enough right now to make the move you had always wanted to. You pressed your back back to the wall behind you and arched your body up into the falling waterfall, letting your arms dangle at your sides and giving him the full view of you.

He smirked, all inhibitions gone at how fucking sweet, sexy, and inviting you were.

“Sorry? Shit, girl…” Daryl growled, slowly walking towards you with a look in his eye like he was ready to pounce.

He walked over until he was standing opposite you. He leaned back against the opposite wall and glared you down. You forced yourself to stay open to him and not close yourself off as you felt his eyes roaming your naked, wet, body.

His eyes came back to yours and he tilted his head and looked over at you with curiosity.

“Did I hear ya right, Y/N? Did you call out my name while you were fuckin’ yourself?” he asked his cock completely hard and throbbing for you already.

You just nodded, looking down at the ground as the look of embarrassment returned to your face.

He whistled, causing your eyes to snap back to his. He pushed his body off of the wall and shook his head at you.

“Don’t you dare do that, Y/N…” Daryl said, walking as far over as he could without getting wet.

You stood up and wrapped your arms around your boobs, trying to shield as much of you as you could. You couldn’t tell if he was angry or what was happening. But you were suddenly very aware of how exposed you were to him as your buzz subsided into this bizarre new reality.

“Do…Do what?” you asked, hesitantly.

“Don’t you dare be embarrassed of it…” he said.

This caused you to look over at him in pure confusion.

He smirked and continued.

“Hell, a girl like you deserves some good attention…” he said, licking his lips as he stepped to the side of you and reached over to shut the faucet off.

You shivered a little as he walked over to you and leaned in to whisper into your ear as he placed his hand on your bare stomach.

“Is that what ya want, Y/N? Ya want me to give ya some good attention?” he asked, lightly tracing his fingertips up and down on your stomach, causing shivers to explode under his touch.

You shivered again, closing your eyes as you slowly nodded.

He chuckled as he watched you non-verbally fall apart at just his touch.

He looked down at his fingertips as they traced your stomach and slowly brought them down to lightly tickle your wet pussy.

“Oh…” you whimpered, arching up into his touch immediately.

He withdrew his hand as quickly as he had put it there and your eyes slowly blinked open, your breathing heavy with need again.

“Mmm…I think I’m gonna have fun with you, sweet thing…” he growled.

Before you knew what was happening, he grabbed your hand and started to swiftly walk you down the room and toward the door. He grabbed you a towel and swiftly wrapped it around you. You tied it tight in the front of your body and looked back at your clothes on the bench.

“Grab ‘em,” he ordered.

You nodded, completely in a daze. You turned around and quickly collected your things, turning around and looking at him with nervous eyes.

“Let’s go,” he said, grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the door with him.

He turned a quick corner to the right down a seldom used hallway that led to the back of the building. He opened the metal door at the end of the hallway with ease, bringing you both out onto a steel grated landing. He turned and you both walked down the steel grated steps and onto the gravel. You looked around, noticing a few of the workers in the distance had noticed you two. They quickly averted their eyes when they saw Daryl turn and glare them down.

“Pricks,” Daryl muttered under his breath to himself.

He looked over at you almost forgetting you were there for a second as he thought about how miserable he was here. When he remembered you were there with him, he cleared his throat and nudged his head.

“It’s over here,” he said, with a glare and the turned and walked you over to his trailer, which was on the very edge of the property.

He walked you to the door of the silver airstream and opened it. He dropped your hand and allowed you in first. You walked up the steps, gripping your clothes and boots tight as you walked up into the trailer. Your heart was pounding a million miles a minute. You knew what you wanted; him. But you were so nervous right now and you didn’t really know what to expect from him. You looked around noticing a small bed/couch on the right side and a kitchen to the left. There was a short hallway to the left of that that must have led to the bedroom you guessed.

You heard him walk in behind you and slam the door shut. You turned around and watched him click a few locks shut on the door. He turned around and shook the hair out of his eyes. He looked over at you, all innocent and sweet, as you stared over at him breathlessly. He smirked with a playful danger in his eyes as he walked over to you.

He looked down at your titan grip on your belongings and he reached his hands out.

You looked over at them and slowly dumped your pile of things into his arms. He turned and put them on the counter next to the door.

“Ya won’t be needin’ those for a while,” he said, turning and walking back over to you in a slow, purposeful, stride.

“Aren’t you worried someone might… might hear us?” you asked, looking nervously over at the door as you remember all of the people just a little way away.

His smirk disappeared and anger filled his eyes. He walked into you, wrapping his arm dominantly around you and slamming your body into his.

“Ya think I care what they think?” he growled with pure annoyance in his voice.

“Uh…No?” you said meekly, looking up at him with those beautiful wide eyes again.

He pushed his other hand up into your hair and gripped it tightly, leaning in to ghost his lips with yours.

“That’s right. I don’t give a fuck what they think or hear,” he said in his deep voice.

Your body hit the wall behind you and immediately he pushed his lips to yours. He harshly kissed them with his own a few times before plunging his tongue into your mouth. You moaned in happy shock. He took your tongue with his and began swirling it around with harsh determination. You brought your hands timidly up to his sides and softly swirled your tongue around with his.

He growled with anger and pulled his lips off yours, looking down at your closed mouth as you tried to remain composed.

“This just won’t do…” he said as if to himself.

He stepped back, dropping his grip on you. He grabbed your hand in his and pulled you down the hallway, past the kitchen, and into the bedroom. There was a big bed that took up most of the small room. But in the corner, there was a small space with a chair and a small dresser next to it. You imagined Daryl putting on his boots in the mornings before work. You smiled softly to yourself at the image.

You felt him come up behind you and put his hands on your hips, firmly gripping them. He brushed the hair off the side of your neck. He then leaned over and started to leave hot, harsh kisses up and down it.

You whimpered nearly inaudibly, leaning your head to the side to allow him more access.

He watched you close your eyes and smile, holding in your cries of pleasure. He kissed you harsher and slower, staring over at your lips with frustration. He could tell by the contorted look on your face that you wanted to let it out. But you wouldn’t allow yourself to. He gave you one more harsh kiss and then pulled his lips off of you.

His hands on your hips spun you around until you were facing him. He quickly brought his hands up to the top of your towel and unwrapped it, letting it fall to the floor. He looked down at your naked breasts and body with a dangerous smile as he thought about all the things he’d love to do to you.

“So, ya want me?” he asked, cupping his cock a second as his playful eyes came back to you.

You nodded.

He gripped the back of your hair and pulled it back making you gasp as he leaned his face over yours.

His eyes were hard again as his glared you down just inches from your face.

“I didn’t hear ya, darlin’,” he said, needing to hear you say it.

“Ye-Yes…” you said, forcing it quietly out of your mouth.

He let go of his grip on your hair and slowly pushed you down back onto the bed with his hand on your sternum.

You followed suit and laid back, repositioning until your head was on the pillow and he was hovering over you on the edge of the bed. Your whole body was buzzing. You couldn’t believe this was about to happen.

He hovered over you, bringing his index finger to your lips. He traced them back and forth before trailing it down your chin, the nape of your neck, and to your sternum.

He looked over into your eyes which were looking up at him with innocent curiosity.

“If we’re gonna do this… I want to do this right…” he said, tilting his head and bringing his index finger back to trace your lips.

“That means…I want you to enjoy it… Fully,” he said, leaning over to whisper into your ear.

“So, that means you’re gonna have to open up a little bit, sweet thing,” he whispered into your ear, causing you to shiver at his hot breath on your skin.

You laid there, your hands flat on the mattress at your sides, trying to calm your racing heart. He leaned back and hovered over you again, ghosting his lips with yours. He looked you over with softer curiosity for a minute as he took in your reaction.

“So…What… What do you want me to do?” you asked, chills running around your body as his dark blue eyes pierced into your soul.

He smiled, nodding a little in agreement with you before whispering over to you, “I want you…”

He started and then stood back up and walked over to the chair in the corner of the room.

He lit a cigarette and finally finished.

“…to finish what you started,” he said, taking a drag of his cigarette and glaring over at you.

You shifted awkwardly and inhaled sharply when you realized what he meant.

You looked over at him and then down at your pussy.

“Yeah, that’s right…” he said, his knee starting to slowly bounce up and down as he worked on his cigarette and waited for you to oblige.

“…Touch that pussy for me, sweetheart,” he growled, staring down your pussy with hunger.

You looked over at him with unsure eyes before focusing down on your pussy. You brought your hands down to it and started slowly stroking your folds.

“Mmm… Yeah… Just like that, real slow…” he growled, running his hand slowly up and down his erect cock inside his black jeans.

You nodded and watched your fingers as they slowly slid up and down your folds, getting wetter with each pass. You bit your lip, holding back a moan as you brought your fingers up to swirl around your clit.

He slammed his cigarette down onto an ashtray nearby and was hovering over you within a few seconds.

"Don’t do that… I wanna hear you,” he growled as he stared into your eyes just inches from your lips again.

You nodded, stopping in shock for a second as he instructed you with what he wanted.

He nodded when he was sure you understood his message and went to sit back on the chair. When he was situated again, he gestured to you to continue.

You looked down and focused on your clit again, swirling around it with your fingers, with more pressure this time. You closed your eyes and started to rock your hip up and down to the motion, trying to forget he was watching you long enough to give him what he wanted from you.

“Ooh…Mmm…” you moaned as you felt yourself heating up more with each pass of your fingers.

You slowly started to push your middle finger in and out of yourself while your other hands worked around your clit.

“Oh, fuck…” you whimpered, feeling his eyes on you as you brought yourself closer and closer to your orgasm.

“Yeah, you gonna cum for me like a good girl?” Daryl growled into your ear.

You gasped a little when you realized he was right beside you again. You opened your eyes and looked up at his dark eyes as you sped your fingers up and began to strum your clit.

“Oh, fuck… yeah…” you moaned, forcing your eyes to remain on his.

You added a finger inside you and flicked your clit faster and faster and until came for him.

“Oh… Oh, yes!!” you cried out, your eyes closing again as your body spasmed with pleasure.

You opened your eyes after a minute, still feeling your heart beating in your ears as you looked up at him with those same beautiful innocent eyes.

“Like that?” you asked, rubbing your hands up and down your stomach nervously with the buzz running through your body.

He smirked and nodded.

“Yeah. Just like that,” he said, leaning down and pushing his lips to yours for another hungry kiss.

He swirled his tongue around yours dominantly and ran his hand down your stomach to your wet pussy. He slowly traced your folds a few times, scooping up some of your cum. He pulled his lips off of yours and stuck it in his mouth, licking it clean.

“Mmm. You taste so good, Y/N…” he said, smiling to himself when you blushed, looking away nervously.

He brought the same index finger to your chin, tilting your head back toward him. You looked up at him, your breath hitching as you watched his intense eyes take you in.

“Don’t be nervous, Y/N. I’d never hurt ya,” he said, his voice softening a little as he looked seriously into your eyes.

You smiled up at him, relaxing a little under his admiring eyes.

“Promise?” you asked with the same beautiful smile he loved so much.

He smiled a sweet smile. One you hadn’t seen before; it was so beautiful. He nuzzled his nose around yours and whispered onto your lips, “Now why would I want to do something like that to such a sweet thing like you?”

You smiled, blushing at his words. He was so beautiful. And the way he was looking at you made your heart start to race for all the reasons you knew it shouldn’t.

You shrugged.

“I guess I just didn’t think you did this with anyone…People talk you know? And I guess…I guess I just thought that wasn’t something you thought about,” you said, looking timidly into his eyes.

His eyes turned angry when you told him that people had been discussing such a thing about him. He hated it here. He hated being forced to run this shithole of a place. The only good thing about being here had been you. His eyes softened again as he looked you over with awe again. You were so beautiful; the most beautiful angel he had ever seen.

“Oh… You’re somethin’ I’ve thought about… a lot,” he said with a cocked eyebrow and pushed his lips back to yours for a slow, passionate, kiss.

This made you shiver with delight. You sighed, timidly bringing your hands up into the sides of his hair and pull him into you. He moaned, closing his eyes as he got lost in your kiss, swirling your tongue around his with so much hunger and passion you couldn’t help but completely melt for him.

He slowly straddled your body as he continued to kiss you better than any man you had ever known. He was careful not to pull on your hair as he brought his forearms down on either side of your head. He laid his weight on you, his hips on your stomach and melted back into your kiss.

He felt you melt into him, finally relaxing into him fully and he moaned deeply into your kiss. He opened his eyes and pulled his lips off of you, shortly kissing your lips a few times before focusing his eyes on yours again. You sighed and smiled up at him so relaxed and happy in his arms as he stared you down. He smiled to himself as he watched your open up to him little by little.

“Girl, where’d you come from? A place like this is hardly a place for such a sweetheart of a woman like you,” he said, his eyes softening again for you as he confessed his inner thoughts about you.

You blushed, smiling so big and rolled your eyes before staring him down again.

“Yeah? And where is the place for a woman like me in these times?” you asked, your eyes wavering a little as you thought about all the bad things you had gone through since the end of the world.

He quickly dipped down, nudging his nose up into yours and stared lovingly into your eyes.

“Oh, I don’t know…But, I could get used to this,” he said, looking down at your lips and smiling as he watched yours smile at his words.

“Oh, really?” you asked, giggling a little as you wrapped your arms loosely around his neck and stared up at him with playful happiness.

“Oh, yeah,” he said, smiling back at you.

“And what exactly is…’this’?” you asked, cocking your head to the said and looking up at him with happy confusion in your eyes.

He chuckled a little to himself and leaned over to whisper into your ear.

“Girl, this is whatever you want it to be. I ain’t got any plans to be anywhere but right here with you. How long… Well, I’ll leave that up to you,” he whispered.

You shuddered, closing your eyes and moaning softly as you took in his words. He was perfect.

You heard him softly chuckle to himself again and opened your eyes to see him looking you over again with that look on his face that just made you fall apart.

“Well…I did have dinner plans but…oh wait! It’s the end of the world! So, I guess I’m free…” you said, smiling up at him as you swayed a little underneath him.

“Oh, I’ve got my dinner all planned…” he said with a smirk and slowly crawled down your body, leaving kisses down it.

He put your legs up on each one of his shoulders and slowly sank back down onto the bed, looking up at you as he slowly kissed your pussy’s folds. Your hands immediately shot down to his head and you gasped in surprise. He smiled to himself, slowly licking up your folds and then locking his eyes with yours. You stared down at him nearly panting in anticipation with a look that he had always craved on your face.

He groaned to himself at the look on your face of pure need. His eyes rolled back in his head for a second before he shook his head like a wild animal and glared your pussy down with pure determination.

“Mm. Yeah, I’m gonna enjoy you,” he said as if to himself in a low growl and slammed his lips down onto your pussy, pushing his tongue deep inside you.

“Oh, god…Daryl?!” you nearly cried out as you started to rock your hips up and down to the rhythm of his tongue.

He moaned into you, creating the most amazing vibration to go through you, making you just moan again for him.

He pulled his tongue out of you after a few more laps and brought his hands to the sides of your pussy. He started to slowly, but harshly, rub up and down them. He looked up at you and watched as you gasped and whimpered for him. You rocked your hips up and down with more intent as you started to feel an amazing high coming.

“Ya like that, Y/N?” he asked in a whisper as the tip of his tongue came down to wiggle up and down your clit.

“Oh, yeah…Oh, fuck…” you whimpered as he continued to flick the bottom of your clit and rubbed his hands on you. You looked down at him in pure disbelief at the feeling coursing through you right now, gripping at his hair. You panted heavier as he worked on your clit, starting to feel yourself cumming already for him again. He strummed his tongue faster still, moving his hands faster too, looking up at you as he worked on you until you came for his tongue.

“Oh? Oh! Uh, FUCK!” you cried out in shocked surprised, your pussy convulsing happily and quickly for his tongue.

He moaned and swirled his tongue around your clit, ever so lightly.

“Yes…” you whimpered, convulsing again for him.

He left little kisses down your folds and pushed his tongue inside you again, lapping up all of your sweet nectar. He closed his eyes and moaned happily to himself as he tasted all of you. He slowly pulled his tongue out of you wiggling playfully on your clit a few times before looking back up into your eyes.

The look he was giving you was pure primal like he was a wild beast and you were his prey. You shivered a little, so ready to have all of him in you.

He let your legs fall back to the mattress on either side of his body and climbed back over you. You brought your fingers up to the buttons of his black shirt and quickly undressed him of it. You watched your own actions, licking your lips when you finally saw that gorgeous chest of his. You quickly pushed it off of him, with his help, and started to hungrily rub your hands up and down it.

He growled, loving to watch you exploring him on your own. He watched as you watched your hands run back down his chest and to his stomach. You looked at the belt holding his pants together and nervously bit your lip. He could tell you were deciding on just how brave you wanted to be with him.

He nudged his nose up into the air as he glared you down, trying not to smirk with pride at the way you wanted him.

“Ya can have me…If that’s what ya want,” he said, looking down at you with pure intent to love you right in any way you wanted him to.

You smiled and nodded up at him, getting lost in the moment as you thought about how this had all happened so suddenly.

You were speechless.

He chuckled, feeling his heart skip a beat at the sight of you scrambling for words.

“Here, why don’t I help ya…” he said and reached down to his belt as he straddled your stomach.

You watched his hands as they swiftly unbuckled the belt. He couldn’t take his eyes off of yours as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He crawled back off the bed. You watched him, biting your thumb with anticipation as you swayed your legs together back and forth.

He brought his thumbs to his hips, digging them just slightly under the hem of his jeans and stopped.

You looked up into his eyes and he smiled, slowly pushing down his jeans as he kicked off his boots. You stared into his eyes and him into yours as he undressed the last part of himself and stood back up. He cocked his eyebrow, awaiting your reaction to him. You giggled, nibbling on your thumb again as you slowly let your eyes fall down his gorgeous body to his cock.

“Oh my god…” you whispered, clenching your pussy as little as you thought about it inside you. He was so fucking big!

You locked nervous, yet anticipating, eyes with his.

He smiled reassuringly, shaking his long, dark, bangs out of his eyes. He said nothing about your reaction. He just slowly climbed back onto the bed, nudging his knees slightly under your now parted thighs and leaned back over you. He pushed his forearms down onto the bed on either side of your head.

You could feel his big hard cock lightly trailing your stomach as he hovered over you.

He dipped down and whispered to you, his lips ever so slightly against yours as he looked up into your eyes with nothing but hunger in his.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. Nothing about this is gonna hurt ya, promise,” he said and pushed his lips back to yours. His kissed you passionately a few more hungry laps and then pulled his mouth off of yours, slightly panting at how hard you had him. He looked down at his hard cock resting on your stomach and slowly began to rock his hips up and down onto your body.

“Mmm…” you whimpered softly, loving the feeling of his pressure on you.

He looked up at you as you moaned, and his eyes turned harder.

He stopped his actions and looked down into your eyes with something so soft that it made you look up at him with silent curiosity.

He huffed with a small smirk at your silent reaction.

“I hate this place, bein’ here…” he said, his eyes hardening a little as he looked away for a moment and thought about how much he truly did.

You looked up at him with sadness and slowly started to rub your hands up and down his chest again, lightly this time. You wanted to show him you cared.

He shook his head a little at your touch and fought the urge to smile, rolling his tongue around in his mouth as he brought his still slightly angry eyes back to yours.

“But you?...” he said, hesitantly, “…Well, you’re… You’re somethin’ else…Ya don’t belong here. Not with them.”

His eyes turned serious as he looked over into you, with worry behind them.

You shrugged, running your hands up to the back of his neck and looked up into his eyes with raw want.

“Who do I belong with then?” you asked, smiling a little as the side of his mouth twitching, trying not to smile.

He looked away a second before flitting his eyes back to yours with a dangerous smile emerging on his lips.

“Me,” he said, forcing the single syllable out, trying to deny his racing heart as he held his composure.

You giggled happily, biting your lip as you ran your hands up to massage his hair.

“Is that right?” you asked, looking up at him with glee in your eyes and your heart racing.

“I think about you…a lot,” he admitted softly, leaning over to whisper into your ear.

You nearly groaned at his words and his hot breath in your ear, pulling him closer into you with your hands in his hair.

“Well, I obviously do too,” you giggled, no longer embarrassed for what he had walked in on anymore, more like grateful.

He chuckled, kissing your neck sweetly up and down a few times as he moaned happily into your neck.

He came back to your ear and whispered into it again.

“So, can I have you?” he asked, his cock throbbing on your stomach again at the thought.

He leaned back over you and looked you over, as serious as ever.

You smiled even wider and nodded, gripping his hair softly and pulling his lips back to yours.

“Yeah…You can have me,” you said, pushing your lips boldly to his for your first time.

He groaned softly to himself as he opened his mouth to your kiss.

You cupped his face and pushed your tongue into his mouth. You found his tongue and quickly grabbed onto it, swirling it around and around with more passion in every lap. He complied and gave into your fast pace, moaning softly to himself as he watched you concentrate on your kiss. After another minute or so you pulled your lips off of his and looked up at him with an urgent, panting, face.

“Please, Daryl?” you begged, looking up at him in pure heat for him.

He smirked and nodded.

“Alright, Y/N…I’ll give ya what ya need,” he said in a low growl as his mind shifted back to all of the times he had imagined this.

He shifted his weight to the left and brought his right hand down to the base of his cock. He looked down and dipped his hips lower until his tip was tracing your wet folds.

“Oh, fuck…” he groaned to himself, his eyes shooting shut as he slowly drug his tip up and down your folds. You felt more amazing than he ever imagined.

His eyes snapped open and he glared you down with that same angry look he gave you when he first brought you here.

“Ya ready for me?” he asked, nearly panting as he stopped his tip in your shallow end and waited for your consent.

“Yes, please,” you whimpered, your hands on his chest as you looked down at his cock in his hand with pure anticipation.

He nodded, looking down as he slowly pushed his cock inside you.

“Oh my god!” you cried out as he pushed his huge cock inside you.

He groaned.

“So, fucking, tight!” he groaned to himself as he slowly started to push in and out of you, trying to loosen you up for him.

“Fuck, girl, help me out,” he said, glaring up at you as he tried to stretch you out for him.

You nodded and ran your hand down to your clit, slowly rubbing it around and making yourself wetter with each swirl.

“Oh, fuck…” you groaned in pleasure as you started to heat up for him.

“Yeah, just like that,” he groaned starting to push himself deeper inside you with every swirl of your hand on your clit.

You finally felt him thrusting into you with ease. You moved your hand, outstretching your hands to grip his shoulders as he sunk on top of you. He pushed his right forearm back on the other side of your head and sank his entire weight on to you, groaning a little as he hit your hilt. He stopped his cock, deep inside you as he readjusted his body. He nudged his knees under your inner thighs, pushing them further apart.

“Oh, god… Daryl…” you moaned, looking up at him in pleasured pain as you felt the amazing feeling of him falling into you.

He smiled down at you as he slowly started to ride you with his cock.

You whimpered and moaned, rocking your hips up and down against his eagerly. 

“Slow down there, girl. I wanna enjoy you for a while,” he said, purposefully slowing down his hips and fucking you slower.

“Oh, god…” you groaned, loving the intense, deep, pressure his hips were giving you in all the right places.

You nodded and gripped his neck, slowing your hips down to match his pace.

“That’s it, sweet thing,” he said his lips ghosting yours as you two settled into a rhythm with each other.

“God, ya feel so fuckin’ good,” he said looking down at you in disbelief as he fucked your pussy.

You nodded in response, biting your lip again as you stifled your cry to him.

He pushed his lips onto yours, pushing his tongue into your mouth and swirling it around his until you moaned out into his mouth. He pulled his tongue out of you and started to fuck you harder, slamming his cock inside you intently as his hips sped up.

“Oh, fuck…” you groaned, looking up at him in disbelief as he hit your spot and your pussy just right and sped up.

“Yeah? Ya like that?” he asked, setting the faster and harder pace as he watched you falling apart for him.

“Yes! Please! Don’t stop!” you cried out, looking up at him in pure disbelief as you felt your body begin bouncing up and down onto the mattress below you with fervor.

You looked up above your head at the window above the head of the bed and watched as the trailer started to shake with the force of his hips. You looked over at him nervously as you thought about people hearing you two.

He noticed and smirked, only spurring him to fuck you even harder.

“Oh! Shit!!” you cried out, unable to help it as he started to grind into you with so much pressure where it counted.

“That’s right, Y/N. You don’t have to worry. I want everyone to know you’re mine,” he growled as he continued to fuck you so right.

You moaned happily at his words and his cock’s actions as he fucked you so hard. You closed your eyes and concentrated on matching his hips with your own, crying out again in pleasure once you found his rhythm.

He leaned down and pushed his forehead down onto the side of your neck and concentrated on the rhythm you two made as well.

You ran your hands up into the back of his hair and pulled at it, trying to pull him closer into you. He sank further down onto you, causing the pressure on your pussy to increase even more.

“Oh, yes…Right like that…” you moaned, closing your eyes and smiling as you bounced up and down so happily for his cock.

“Fuck, Y/N…You feel so fucking good!” he growled into your neck, biting on it a few times with pure hunger as his hips sped up even more.

“Oh, Mmm…Daryl…” you groaned into his ear, begging him to take you there.

He leaned back over so he was hovering his face over yours, just inches apart. He glared you down and obeyed your wish, slamming his cock into you as hard and as fast as he could.

“Oh, yeah!” you cried out, your eyes shooting shut as you rocked up and down on his cock eagerly, feeling your high coming so fucking hard for him.

He growled animalistally at the sight and continued his harsh pace.

You whimpered loudly with each hit, trying to hold onto him for dear life as he fucked you so good. He hit into you harshly faster and harder until you cried out and came so hard.

“Oh, FUCK!! Daryl!!” you cried out, cumming all over his cock as your body spasmed happily and your orgasm shot through you.

“Oh my god!!” you cried out again as your pussy convulsed happily around his huge cock.

You arched further up into his core with your own, creating the most amazing pressure and prolonging your high as your hands massaging his hair lovingly.

“Is that what I am?” he asked smirking a second at your post-orgasmic smile as he felt your pussy contracting around him.

“Well, then…Hold on tight, because I’m about to put the power of god into ya,” he said, smirking one more time before cutting loose inside your hilt, testing your limits again.

“Oh, fuck…” you groaned, quickly wrapping your right leg around his waist as you tried to open up more for him.

“Oh, yeah…You’re such a fuckin’ good girl…Take that cock…” he growled, glaring you down as he talked dirty to you and fucked you harder still.

“Oh…fuck…mmm…” you whimpered loudly in between hits as he used your body to get himself off.

He was harder than before, not letting up. You cried out here and there in pleasured pain as he hit past your limits. He started to do this more, jackhammering quickly up into them and groaning happily to himself.

“So, fucking wet and tight!” he groaned to himself as he closed his eyes and concentrating on the feeling. He stayed in your hilt, jackhammering away until he slammed into you a few more times and exploded deep inside you.

“FUCK, YEAH!!” he cried out happily to himself as he felt the waves of his amazing high course through his body as he came inside you. He groaned happily again, jackhammering into your hilt and then slamming his cock into it and holding it deep inside you. His eyes opened and met yours as he pushed your limits again, loving how much you love him inside you.

You cried out in happy confusion as you felt him invading you like no other man ever had, somehow even more turned on by the way he used you the way he wanted to.

“Oh!! GOD!” you cried out, trying to keep your eyes on his as you rocked up and down onto his cock, slowly and lovingly.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt you contract your pussy around his cock a few more times. Your hips dropped to the mattress and your leg fell off his body, exhaustion overcoming you as you panted away your high. You dropped your hands back down to his neck and looked up at him. He stared into your eyes with a softer gaze as he panted away his own high, looking you over like you were something precious.

You looked away, blushing under his gaze again.

“Don’t,” he said.

You slowly turned your eyes back towards his, your heart starting to race again as you locked eyes with his again.

“…You’re perfect,” he said, glaring you down seriously again.

You smiled and rolled your eyes, not really sure what to say. You truly were speechless at the moment after the whirlwind that had just hit you. The whirlwind named Daryl Dixon.

He smiled sweetly at your shy eyes and leaned down to press his lips to yours for a slow, sweet, kiss on the lips. He pulled back and pulled out of you, slowly crawling down your body and leaving sweet kisses down your sternum to your breasts. He pushed his lips down onto your right one and started to slowly kiss around it, moaning happily to himself as he tasted all of you. After a few more laps he crossed over to your left breast and devoured that one too.

“Oh god…Daryl…” you whimpered softly, your hands roaming his upper back lightly as you enjoyed his kiss on your skin.

After a minute of crisscrossing your breasts with his kiss, he pecked his way back up your body, to your neck, and then to your lips. He looked down at them, remembering all the ways he had gotten you to cry out for him today.

“I love when you cry out for me, Y/N,” he said leaning into your ear and whispering, “It’s so, fucking, sexy.” He drew out the last sentence, elongating the words in a way that made you shiver.

“Daryl?” you asked, lightly trailing your fingertips around his back as your heart raced for him.

He leaned back until he was looking into your eyes again, searching yours for what you were about to say.

“What do you want?” you asked, looking up at him with vulnerable, anxious, eyes.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“…With me?” you asked, in a near whisper.

He smiled and leaned down to whisper in your ear again.

“I just want you, darlin’,” he said, leaning back over you to look back into your eyes.

He smirked and then said, “I mean that is if ya want me too.”

You smiled as your heart pounded, looking up at him so happy at his words.

You nodded.

“Yeah, I think I could live with that,” you said with a smile, leaning up and pressing your lips to his.

You moaned happily when you felt him pushed his tongue into your mouth and grabbed ahold of yours with dominance. You kissed each other feverishly, swirling your tongues around one another’s passionately for a few minutes before you dropped back to the mattress, catching your breath.

“I’m gonna take good care of you, Y/N. You’ll see,” he said, with a look of hungry desire in his eyes again as he pushed his lips back to yours.

You sighed happily and melted into his kiss, pulling him into you further again as you two heated up for each other again.

You reluctantly pulled your lips away from his long enough to say, “I can’t wait,” with a beaming smile and then pushed your lips back to his.

You two spend the rest of the day together tangled up in each other’s touch. He couldn’t get enough of you and the feeling was mutual. You didn’t know what would come after this. But all you could imagine was being by his side for a long, long, time. In this world, men like him didn’t exist and somehow you had found him. You couldn’t wait to be his, forever…


End file.
